


Razones

by Rubetcas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubetcas/pseuds/Rubetcas
Summary: ¡Urgente, se necesitan niños!. Shion no parece estar de buenas y sabe que la única manera de quitar ese mal genio es imponiendo el deseo de ver niños en el Santuario, herederos para la próxima generación. Y sus caballeros no parecen contentos con eso, pero tienen un día para dar una razón del porque no pueden ser padres. Solo hay 13 razones....Esta historia ha sido publicada en Wattpad bajo este mismo usuario.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Razones

# "Tengo a Kiki"

El lemuriano se mantuvo quieto. Consternado, demasiado. Herido, un poco. De malhumor, quizás. Pero impresionado por la idea que Aioros tuvo para hacerle frente a la situación en la que se enfrentaban, porque era bastante claro para todos que Sagitario era el único capaz de obedecer las órdenes directas de su Santidad sin replicar a nada, ni por más errónea o en opuesto que estuviese.

De acuerdo, todavía había otro más que no poseía problemas para llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Aldebarán de Tauro. Y que por razones irónicas del destino, ahora era cuando todos lo necesitaban.

¡Es que eran los únicos capaces de darles un concejo! ¡Era los únicos aptos para guiarlos!

Mu de Aries dio vuelta como un carnero asustado antes de ser trasquilado. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojizas y sus manos le sudaban. Sabía cómo se podía "solucionar" ese encargo, pero no, no estaba listo para asumir tal responsabilidad.

¡Prefería mil veces matar espectros o viajar hasta las profundidades del Hades!

— ¿Qué puedo decirle? —se cuestionó, jaló la silla de su salón de estudio y meditó—. Tiene que ser algo convincente. Una razón del porque declino a su orden.

Más sabía que si no era lo suficientemente firme en su testimonio terminaría por perder lo poco que tenía. Es que nadie le dijo que era exactamente lo que debía de cumplir, solo una orden de poseer un heredero hasta el próximo verano.

¡Un hijo de sangre! ¡Un niño al cual entrenar!

Y eso temía. No por experiencia, sino que oyó a muchos sobre el tema de un casamiento, lo duro que es buscar una esposa, lo trabajoso en mantener un pequeño. ¡Todo podía ser un caos!, y Mu no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese trabajo, bueno, sí podía llevarlo a cabo pero no ahora, no a sus cortos veintidós años en donde apenas era un jovencito con una gran falta de experiencia.

Bien. Consideraba que el Patriarca y maestro era un poco mandadito a la antigua y que no se ajustaba aún a las reglas y cambios del Siglo XX. Donde las cosas estaban muy marcadas. Donde el cumplir semejante orden no estaba en sus posibilidades porque era muy claro que buscar a la protagonista de ese teatro sería un grave problema. Tampoco habían lemurianas de su edad para disponer y menos una chica de Rodorio que guardara las leyes de Athena, bueno, tal vez si existían pero las que conocían eran muy jóvenes, demasiado.

Y no era una idea prudente tomar a una Saintia.

Y era de locos pensar siquiera en proponérselo a una Amazona.

Al menos que su mente sensata le proporcionara una justificación tan razonable que Shion se lo pensaría muy bien para descartarlo de tal misión. Y esa razón poderosa que podía salvarlo recaía en la pequeña criatura que dormitaba en el cómodo sofá con un libro que estaba por caérsele.

Kiki también tenía todas las aptitudes y protagonismo de ser parte de su gran correspondencia escrita. Porque era un niño, lemuriano y un buen aprendiz. Definitivamente Shion debía de excluirlo de ese trabajo.

— Oh, sí, creo que eso serviría para justificar mi imposibilidad.

Cogió la pluma, busco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir ya que Shion les ordenó que todos los caballeros tenían hasta el día de mañana para darles sus respuestas, y que las iba a considerar de ser necesario. Así que el lemuriano no perdió el tiempo a redactar sus puntos razonables.

Pero lo que él no comprendía era el hecho de que a veces el incluir a un niño no siempre era la mejor opción para armar una excusa ante un adulto mayor que, por lógica, vivía con un pensamiento de pasado. ¿Acaso Kiki se iba a quedar quieto y callado cuando se enterara del trabajo que su maestro estaba por cumplir?

Definitivamente el niño iba a pedir una niñita en Aries. Y sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Su maestro estaba tan sumido en su propio drama que se olvidó de su presencia y obviamente sus diminutas mañas para meterse en asuntos que no le concernían.

Mu de Aries iba a recordar por siempre que no era bueno subestimar la inocencia de un niño, y conocer tal vez un poco más del mundo. El universo llamado: Paternidad.


End file.
